Skip Rogers (MySims SkyHeroes)
Skip Rogers appears in MySims SkyHeroes for the console. He is the leader of a group called the Fortune Hunters and works with Yuki and Sir Vincent Skullfinder. He's willing to do any job if as long as a lot of money is offered. He and the Fortune Hunter's are hired by Morcubus to do his dirty work, even after promising the player that they wouldn't help the Chaos Pirates. They claim that they aren't working for Morcubus anymore, until Yuki lets it slip to the player that they're going to get a payment left by Morcubus, which causes you to race them to it and take the payment for one of there jobs. They then use it to convince Skip to compete in a high-stakes race. After losing the race and the money, Skip decides that SkyForce might have more of an income then Morcubus does, so he convinces the Hunter's join the growing rebellion. When the Fortune Hunters head to SkyForce's base, Vincent reveals to all of them that the Chaos Pirates are guarding the Mark II Ragnarok. Justice then has Skip distract the Chaos Pirates with the player while Vincent steals the Ragnarok. However, Vincent betrays his old teammates and his new employers and tells Morcubus the location of the SkyForce base and goes to attack it in the Ragnarok. However, the remaining Hunters and the player beat Vincent and take the super-plane. Once Vincent leaves the group, he admits that he's kinda scared of Yuki, because of her hyper attitude. Missions Set by Skip *An Offer They Can't Refuse - Enemy Involving Skip *Diversionary Tactics - Enemy *Blockading For Fun And Profit - Enemy *Prisoner Extraction - Enemy *We're Not Gonna Take It - Enemy *In Search Of Booty - Enemy *Wargame Of Cat And Mouse - Competitor *High-Flying Heist - Ally *All Your Base - Ally Dialogue After Blockading For Fun And Profit *You're checking up on me? Is my word as leader of a band of ruthless mercenaries worth NOTHING?! After Prisoner Extraction *Are you still looking for that, what's-her-name... Moira? She isn't here!! After All Rhodes Lead To Morcubus *Found the girl, huh? I told you we didn't have her here. Before In Search Of Booty *Oh, name, could we talk later, maybe? I'm kind of taking a "me day" here... After In Search Of Booty *I can't believe you took our payment! Is this what is feels like to be robbed? It feels terrible! I had no idea! After An Offer They Can't Refuse & Wargame Of Cat And Mouse *You told me exactly what I wanted to hear and then you took all my money. Ever think of going into marketing? Before High-Flying Heist *Now to make our big presentation to Justice. Is there a projector, somewhere? I need to hook up my laptop. After High-Flying Heist *Vincent!! I always knew you were greedy, but I never thought... After All Your Base *Great. Now the Fortune Hunters are just me and Yuki, and that girl's kinda scary! Before Mega Shark vs... YOU! *I'm looking to you for a big ROI, name. Don't tell me I backed the wrong horse! After Game is Complete *Thanks to you, we've decided not to be mercenaries any more. Now we're scavengers! We are going to go strip the wreckage of the MorcuFortress before all the good parts are gone! }} Category:MySims SkyHeroes Character Tabs